mikevivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Alliance of Win
|dayformed = Day 1 |founder = ccswimmer57 |members = Remained Loyal: Vally (Day 1-6) Merri Patil (Day 1-6) palmergdp (Day 1-6) Nicole2013 (Day 1-6) Kristen2010 (Day 1-6) |enemies = Calypso Joe Italiano |lowestplacingmember = Kristen2010 (TBA/22) |highestplacingmember = Vally (Winner) }} Survivor Alliance of Win is an alliance on the starting tribe in . The alliance was the first ever alliance created in the series. Matt founded it on Day 1 when he realized he should maintain a majority in the tribe to avoid being eliminated. Six members of the tribe happened to come from a club named the Diagon Alley Club. History Matt, Val, Nicole, Kristen, Garrett, and Merri had a close connection going into the game as they were all members of the Diagon Alley Club. Matt knew that they would be the ones he could trust the most, the least likely to backstab him, and would place him in the majority of the tribe. Matt ended up being the tribe leader of Meridiem with the help of Val, Garrett, and Kristen. Nicole and Merri voted for each other, showing a slight bond there. Matt officially created the alliance later on in Day 1. Matt and Val bonded immediately and after exchanging information, Matt warned the alliance that Joe was very dangerous and had a reputation for being manipulative in reality games. He suggested that Joe should be their first vote out to prevent him from causing issues. Nicole agreed to this proposal. Kristen said she was fine with taking out big threats and was eager to see who would contribute and who wouldn't. Matt felt that Joe would be less of a help than he was a threat to their safety and that they could take out inactive members after him. Nicole and Kristen agreed with Kristen anticipating that members would start to be inactive after a while in the game. Matt felt that it would be harder to maintain their camp with less active people and Kristen agreed that there was no need to throw a challenge. Val agreed with the alliance, but warned them to not allow Joe to get his hand on the hidden immunity idol as it could lead to one of them being blindsided. Matt recognized this, but brought up the fact that they lacked the manpower to split the votes. Val suggested that they ask people to collaborate with them without informing them that they had an alliance to see if they had mutual interests. Matt suggested that they could convince Joe that they were voting for Brit so that he would vote for her too. Val admitted that crossed her mind, but she did not want to change the plan if she was the only person interested. She felt that doing that could weaken Joe's alliance and make him think that Green and him were with the alliance. Then, they could immediately vote out Joe, then Green. Val hoped they didn't lose many challenges, but wanted Joe out before the merge, because he'd have no problem leaving them for somebody else, so if they were to win every challenge, she felt they should throw the final one to eliminate him, but Matt felt uneasy allowing Joe to get far as that would give him more time to earn an idol. Garrett agreed he could go first. Kristen wanted to bring as many people to the merge as possible, but agreed that Joe should leave first or second. Matt was starting to dislike the idea of throwing a challenge and asked what they should do should they be tempted. He was also curious as to how his performance as a captain was. Kristen felt that he was doing a good job and that dividing up the work around camp was a smart strategy. Val agreed that she didn't really want to throw a challenge, but that Joe would be the destruction of the Meridiem tribe if he made it to the merge. Val suggested that they debate it together if one of them were tempted. Matt agreed with that idea and said that they should just prove in challenges that the six of them were more valuable to keep around. Merri expressed her love for their group. Matt helped ease Val's anxiety of getting caught strategizing by the rest of the tribe by finding them a very remote, private location. Garrett commented that their trivial challenge was tough. Kristen felt that next time, they should have people claim numbers and find the answers, so that they could check it afterwards with less work and time being put into it. Matt agreed to this. Val told the alliance that she had a dream that Joe accepted the temptation to sabotage the tribe for an idol. This would later go on to become true. Matt was weary that they would win the challenge since Aquilonis submitted first, but felt it wouldn't matter either way, as Joe would go home and flint wasn't that important in his eyes. Kristen agreed that it wouldn't matter if they won or lost. Meridiem ended up winning the first challenge! Merri asked the alliance to consider voting somebody else out as Joe was at least contributing around camp. Kristen said they could consider it, but to not worry about voting yet. Matt targetted Daniel as an inactive, stating that he did not contribute to gathering supplies except once. Merri was leaning more towards voting for Daniel. Nicole was oblivious to what was going on at the challenge. On Day 2, Matt informed his alliance that he found the idol provided at treemail. He wanted his alliance to trust them and let them know that he would pass the idol to anybody in need if they truly needed it. Nicole thanked him for keeping her in the loop. Merri admitted that she was also trying to get to the idol first. Matt felt that showed how strong their alliance was. Val was flabbergasted that nobody found the hard version to get the idol. Matt was ecstatic that the allaince controlled two idols. Merri was wondering why Val had been so quiet. Val informed her alliance that she studied morphology and phonetics so she is very efficient at decrypting puzzles, even saying how she could translate different languages with just a few words. Matt was awed by Val's skills. Kristen was having a bad night and the alliance made sure to comfort her, because she was stressed out which was making her sick. Val explained very throurougly to Matt and Garrett her methods to solving cryptograms, showing how talented she was. Vally also found the idol earlier on Day 2. Matt and Val bonded over this and they agreed to stick together until the merge. They wouldn't branch off as a core alliance until then. At camp, Joe accused Matt of having an alliance with Nicole, because Matt was clarifying one of her questions. Due to Joe's continued rants on Matt, Matt made sure that it was his alliance's number one goal to eliminate Joe at the next possible opportunity. Only the people in their alliance, with the exception of Garrett, aided with the reward/immunity challenge. Trivia *This was the first alliance ever made in Survivor. *Everybody in the alliance voted for a member of the alliance for tribe leader. *This was the first alliance formed through a club. Category:Alliances Category:HEX World Alliances Category:Survivor: HEX World Category:Meridiem Tribe